


Rising Of A Phoenix

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: More tages later, Other, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: Jaden has seen many things in his life and has been to hell and back, but how will he deal with Pokemon? Not to mention a certain edge Lord is very suspicious of our favorite hero.
Kudos: 2





	Rising Of A Phoenix

To say the least Jaden Yuki wasn't all to surprised to be teleported into a different world entirely, he did time travel quite often, so it wasn't all that surprising when he had woken up to a small brown furry creature he had never ever seen before on his chest. He didn't know why but he felt like that he had already a connection with this small little creature already just like he what he had with his spirit partner Winged Kuriboh. Yubel had argued over the fact that it wasn't a really good idea to keep the small creature around and also argued over the fact that it could be very dangerous since they didn't even know what the creature was, but Jaden being well Jaden just ignored her because he didn't believe that this small innocent creature could do no actually harm to him.

Over the past few days the small creature had done nothing but follow him every where, it kept saying Eev and Eevee alot to when he spoke to the small creature. Jaden had fallen for the small creatures cuteness and decided to keep the small creature, he sometimes wondered how Jesse would react to his new little furry friend when ever he got back from wherever he was at. Yubel eventually give up trying to convince him that small creature was dangerous, it hadn't done anything to harm her Jaden and accepted that Jaden was already smitten with the creature to even chase it away. After awhile of wondering though the think forest, which in Jaden's opinion was more of jungle than a forest finally got out of said forest. As he stabled out of the trees and bushes he accidentally bumped into a blond haired boy with a weird hair cut at that, like he had room to say that his hair was also weird, they both ended up on the ground with Jaden on top of the other boy(Not in that way pervs).

"Get off!" The boy squirmed under Jaden's weight. Jaden blinked a few times before he realizes that he was crashing the boy under him and immediately shot straight up off the boy.

"Sorry!" He apologized and helped the boy up, the small furry creature giggled as it watched the two males.

"It's fine, just don't do that again," the boy told him, Jaden rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I can't promise that won't happen again," Jaden told him with a bit of a small laugh, he smiled at him,"I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki."

"Gladion," the boy told Jaden, the boy named Gladion looked at the small furry creature that rubbed against Jaden's leg,"I see you got yourself an Eevee." Jaden picked up the small creature as Gladion spoke to him.

"Oh, that's what this cutie is called?" Jaden asked surprised, he hadn't known that the creature was actually a word it spoke. Gladion looked at him a bit confused.

"How can you not know what it was? Everybody knows what this Pokemon is," he questioned him. Jaden put the Eevee on his shoulder so he was able to use his hands again.

"Well, I'm actually not from this universe. I have this ability to travel through time and space, sometimes I end up in the past or future or in another universe entirely. This isn't the first time I traveled to a different universe from my own, how I have this ability is because I fused myself with a duel spirit known as Yubel and I'm reincarnated from an ancient king, know as the Supreme King Haou. That's not my only ability though, I have a few others that I rather not talk about at the moment, I don't want to give your young mind to much information," he explained to the young teen boy. Gladion nodded his head progressing all the information he had given him,"Also... I need a plus to stay until I get back to my universe, do you know where I can stay until then?"

"Yeah, just follow me," he nodded and followed him with Eevee on his shoulder.


End file.
